Cryptic
by anotherkyungie
Summary: Ada sesuatu dalam diri Jongin yang membuatnya selalu ingin mendekat bahkan ketika dulu ia ingin menjauh darinya. Sebuah perasaan selalu ingin bertemu dan selalu ingin menggenggamnya karena Kyungsoo merasa sedikit saja ia melepaskan Jongin maka ia akan dengan mudah kehilangannya. /A Kaisoo fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Cryptic - The First_

Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, and other cast.

Genre: Romance, Fantasy(?)

Rated: T

Here we go! My first KaiSoo fic. Semoga gak mengecewakan :)

This is yaoi, boyXboy, jadi kalo gak suka mending jangan baca ._.

Well, Happy reading…. :)

.

.

.

.

.

Angin musim gugur masih bertiup, tidak begitu kencang, hanya saja cukup membuat bulu kuduk menegak. Kyungsoo masih terduduk di bangku kelasnya dengan tangan kiri menyangga kepala dan tangan kanan menulis beberapa tulisan asal di notebooknya. Tak jarang helaan nafas meluncur dari mulutnya. Sungguh ia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dipikirkan songsaenimnya saat ini. Kelas tambahan di tengah musim gugur? Yang benar saja!

Sudut mata bulat Kyungsoo menangkap satu lagi tatapan intens yang diarahkan pada dirinya. Sedikit salah tingkah, ia dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke papan tulis di depan kelas. Dengan perlahan ia menstabilkan nafasnya yang sedikit menderu. Entah sudah berapa kali hari ini mata bulatnya bertemu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi itu. Ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas pikirannya seakan dibawa ke tempat lain yang ia tak tahu apa namanya ketika manik hitam itu menembus tepat pada bola matanya. Dan ia juga begitu sadar, satu-satunya cara untuk lepas adalah dengan memutus kontak tak berkata itu.

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo kembali pada dunianya ketika gendang telinganya menangkap satu suara familiar dari samping mejanya. Seorang namja dengan postur tak jauh beda dengan dirinya tengah menatapnya sebal dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada. Mata sipitnya memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bosan, sementara itu pipinya menggembung lucu membuat bibir tipisnya secara otomatis membentuk pout yang imut. Ah, Byun Baekhyun memang sosok yang benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Akhirnya kau mendengarkanku?" ujar Baekhyun sebal.

"N-ne," Kyungsoo menjawab dengan sedikit tergagap.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya. Kyungsoo bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini, ia menjadi kurang peka dengan sekitarnya. Ia benar-benar tak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo, atau mungkin hanya belum menyadari?

"Ayo pulang! Sampai kapan kau akan duduk di sini? Kelas bahkan sudah kosong, aigoo," ujar Baekhyun sembari menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk berdiri.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, ia juga ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan menikmati masakan ummanya untuk makan malam. Pandangannya kembali terjatuh pada bangku kosong di ujung belakang kelas sebelum ia benar-benar ditarik oleh Baekhyun untuk keluar.

.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Kyungsoo terhenti ketika mata bulatnya menangkap sebuah siluet yang cukup dikenalnya tengah berjalan di tangga menuju atap sekolah. Baekhyun yang masih menggandeng tangannya ikut berhenti, ia menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah berdiri mematung. Ia kembali memutar bola matanya, lagi-lagi Kyungsoo berlaku aneh.

"Waeyo? Kenapa berhenti? Ayo kita pulang," ujar Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun dan terlihat berpikir sejenak. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk mencoba mengakhiri tanda tanya besar yang menghantuinya beberapa minggu ini.

"Baekkie kau bisa pulang duluan, ada sedikit urusan yang harus kuselesaikan," ujar Kyungsoo. Perlahan ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun pada jari-jari mungilnya.

"Oh ayolah Soo, ini sudah malam dan aku tak peduli dengan urusanmu. Kita harus pulang sekarang," Ia tak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo melakukannya mengingat tingkah aneh Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini.

"Gwaenchana Baekkie, aku berjanji akan segera pulang. Kau percaya padaku kan?" ucap Kyungsoo mencoba meyakinkan.

"Kau yakin semua akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Ne! Semua akan baik-baik saja," jawab Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, segera pulang jika semuanya sudah selesai oke?"

"Arasseo," ujar Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum, meyakinkan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolahnya. Ketika ia sampai pada anak tangga teratas ia menghela nafasnya. Ia tak tahu yang jelas ia merasa sangat gugup saat ini. Dengan sedikit bergetar tangan mungilnya menggapai engsel pintu di hadapannya. Detik berikutnya ia membuka pintu cokelat itu dan mengedarkan visualnya ke setiap sudut atap.

Tidak ada apapun kecuali berbagai tanaman yang memang sengaja ditumbuhkan di atap sekolah. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan mulai melangkah mengitari atap itu.

Nihil.

Tidak ada apapun atau siapapun. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan mendapati semburat oranye di langit musim gugur yang seolah mengejeknya.

Kyungsoo masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia bersumpah ia melihat seseorang memasuki atap ini sebelumnya. Ia bersumpah ia melihatnya. Teman sekelasnya, Kim Jongin memasuki atap tak berapa lama sebelum dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu sore yang lain di tengah musim gugur, Kyungsoo kembali terperangkap dalam tatapan yang menjebak itu. Mata bulatnya terus saja terpaku pada manik hitam yang seakan tengah menyeretnya untuk terjun lebih dalam. Dingin, sepi, sesak, gelap. Kyungsoo tidak mau, ia ingin lepas. Rasanya sungguh tersiksa. Ia tak yakin ia akan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya jika rasa seperti ini terus membayanginya.

Satu tetes kirstal bening jatuh menyusuri pipi putih Kyungsoo ketika koneksi itu terlepas, membawa Kyungsoo kembali pada kesadaran.

"Kim Jongin!" seru Kyungsoo sembari berdiri dari bangku kelasnya.

Beberapa anak yang masih tersisa di kelas memandang Kyungsoo dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala mereka. Pipi Kyungsoo yang terlihat basah semakin menarik perhatian mereka. Sementara itu sosok yang dipanggil Kyungsoo tadi kini tengah berada di ambang pintu kelas, ia menoleh menghadap Kyungsoo yang nampak kalap. Salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik, menciptakan satu seringaian remeh di wajah tegasnya. Beberapa detik berikutnya ia melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda dan meninggalkan ruangan kelas itu.

Kyungsoo mengedipkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali, setelah tersadar Jongin sudah tak ada di ruangan itu ia bergegas berlari mengejarnya. Sesutu terjadi, Kyungsoo yakin akan hal itu, ia hanya tak mengerti. Satu rasa dalam dirinya menyeruak, ia tak yakin hanya saja rasanya seperti, ia harus menyelamatkan Jongin. Entahlah.

"Yak! Kyungsoo!"

Baekhyun berseru memanggil nama Kyungsoo ketika ia melihat sahabatnya itu berlari keluar kelas. Ia baru saja ingin mengejar Kyungsoo ketika dirasakannya lengannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya ia mendapati Park Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya. Raut wajah Chanyeol terlihat begitu serius, sungguh berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang biasanya selalu terlihat santai dan sedikit hiperaktif.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol gusar. Ia harus mengejar Kyungsoo sekarang. Ia mencoba memberontak dan menarik lengannya dari cengkraman namjachingunya-Chanyeol-. Namun tentu saja kekuatannya tak seberapa dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol mengingat ukuran tubuh mereka yang memang berbeda jauh.

"Yeollie, aku harus mengejarnya," ujar Baekhyun sedikit memohon.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng sembari melukis senyum tipis di wajahnya dengan sorot mata yang mencerminkan rasa, menyesal?

"Kau tak bisa selalu mencegah mereka Baekhyunnie,"

Selanjutnya Baekhyun hanya bisa mengehela nafasnya panjang. Ia kembali memandangi pintu di mana Kyungsoo menghilang dengan alis mata yang sedikit bertaut.

.

.

.

.

.

Warna oranye di langit sore kembali menyapa Kyungsoo di atap sekolah. Kali ini Kyungsoo berdiri dengan kedua tangan mengepal erat. Di hadapannya Jongin tengah berdiri membelakangi dirinya. Nafas Kyungsoo masih saja memburu meskipun ia sudah berhenti berlari sejak sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Intensitas detak jantungnya begitu cepat, membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk langsung memulai pembicaraan.

"Kim Jongin," ujar Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Hening, tidak ada jawaban. Jongin masih saja berdiri membelakangi Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan berada dalam saku celana seragamnya. Kelopak mata Kyungsoo berkedip lelah, ia dapat merasakan telapak tangannya kini berkeringat. Ia sedang tak menatap mata Jongin sekarang, namun entah kenapa perasaan yang begitu dibencinya kembali menyergap.

Kyungsoo mencoba menetralkan nafas dan detak jantungnya. Ia tak mau seperti ini, ia harus segera lepas dan sebisa mungkin membawa Jongin bersamanya.

"Jelaskan padaku," ujar Kyungsoo berusaha tegas.

Kyungsoo bersumpah jantungnya kini berlari bahkan lebih cepat ketika dilihatnya Jongin berbalik menghadap dirinya. Wajah tegas itu datar untuk beberap saat sebelum sebuah seringaian mengerikan kembali terlukis di sana. Kyungsoo merasa dirinya hampir gila ketika ia bahkan tak bisa menguasai dirinya. Air mata kembali mengalir dari mata indahnya tanpa ia hendaki.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?," lirih Kyungsoo.

Raut wajah Kyungsoo datar meskipun air mata tak berhenti mengalir di pipi putihnya. Ia merasa dirinya hampir meledak. Rasanya tersiksa. Ia tak mengerti, dan ini membuatnya frustasi.

"Hentikan Kim Jongin, ini menyakitkan!" erang Kyungsoo.

Jongin masih saja terdiam di tempatnya, mata kelamnya menatap intens pada Kyungsoo.

"Jelaskan padaku! Aku tak mengerti," ujar Kyungsoo mulai memohon.

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya, ia terlihat seolah menikmati pemandangan di mana Kyungsoo memohon dan terlihat begitu tertekan. Detik berikutnya ia kambali menegakkan kepalanya, manik hitamnya kini menatap lurus pada kelereng hazel milik Kyungsoo.

"Kau yakin kau ingin mendengar penjelasanku, Do Kyungsoo-ssi?"

Untuk pertama kalinya suara Jongin terdengar. Suara yang terkesan datar, dengan seringai meremehkan yang masih terpampang di wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Finally!

Give me ur comment please..

Pengen tau gimana pendapat KaiSoo shipper tentang KaiSoo fic pertamaku.

Dan apakah fic ini patut dilanjut atau enggak :D

Gamsahamnida….^^

another'kyungie_


	2. Chapter 2

_Cryptic – The Second_

Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, and other cast.

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

This is yaoi, boyXboy, jadi kalo gak suka mending jangan baca ._.

Well, Happy reading…. :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Last Chapter_

_Raut wajah Kyungsoo datar meskipun air mata tak berhenti mengalir di pipi putihnya. Ia merasa dirinya hampir meledak. Rasanya tersiksa. Ia tak mengerti, dan ini membuatnya frustasi._

_"Hentikan Kim Jongin, ini menyakitkan!" erang Kyungsoo._

_Jongin masih saja terdiam di tempatnya, mata kelamnya menatap intens pada Kyungsoo._

_"Jelaskan padaku! Aku tak mengerti," ujar Kyungsoo mulai memohon._

_Jongin memiringkan kepalanya, ia terlihat seolah menikmati pemandangan di mana Kyungsoo memohon dan terlihat begitu tertekan. Detik berikutnya ia kambali menegakkan kepalanya, manik hitamnya kini menatap lurus pada kelereng hazel milik Kyungsoo._

_"Kau yakin kau ingin mendengar penjelasanku, Do Kyungsoo?"_

_Untuk pertama kalinya suara Jongin terdengar. Suara yang terkesan datar, dengan seringai meremehkan yang masih terpampang di wajah tampannya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Detak jantung Kyungsoo semakin memburu dan bulir keringat terlihat mengalir di pelipisnya. Entah bagaimana suhu tubuh Kyungsoo seakan meningkat di tengah hembusan angin musim gugur yang bertiup. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata bulatnya ketika dilihatnya langkah Jongin yang semakin mendekat padanya. Ketika ia membuka kembali kedua kelopak matanya pupil miliknya semakin membesar saat ia mendapati wajah stoic itu tepat berada di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo dapat melihat jelas bibir berwarna gelap itu menyeringai dalam keremangan. Memberikan kesan misterius dan mengerikan. Namun entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa tatapan yang menusuk dirinya itu seolah menjerit mengemis pertolongan. Bukan, mungkin bukan pertolongan, lebih seperti kesepian yang begitu menyedihkan. Sendiri, dan ditinggalkan.

Tenggorokan Kyungsoo terasa tercekat sementara Jongin makin medekatkan dirinya, membuat aroma khas seolah menusuk penciuman Kyungsoo. Perpaduan antara mint dan kopi, hangat dan menyejukkan. Aroma Jongin.

Kedua hazel Kyungsoo tertutup kembali ketika ia semakin mencoba untuk menahan deru nafasnya. Sebuah hembusan hangat terasa menerpa sisi lehernya, mengalirkan candu memabukkan yang seolah menjalar di bawah kulitnya. Nafas Jongin.

"Pergilah, kumohon,"

Satu bisikan memilukan mendengung di telinga Kyungsoo. Serak dan lirih. Menciptakan satu denyutan baru di dadanya. Sebuah hembusan angin musin gugur yang cukup kencang kembali menerpa tubuh Kyungsoo, mengaburkan aroma kopi dan mint yang berpadu menjadi aroma tanah yang basah. Ketika Kyungsoo membuka matanya semburat oranye kembali menyapa pandangnnya. Dedaunan berbisik seolah membicarakannya. Memperdebatkan apa yang dilakukan seorang manusia sepertinya berdiri terpaku pada satu sore musim gugur di atap, sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berganti seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo masih tak tertarik dengan segala hal yang diucapkan songsaengnimnya, ia lebih memilih mencoret-coret notebooknya tak jelas. Baekhyun masih saja menatap Kyungsoo khawatir, bahkan semakin memperhatikannya. Membuat Chanyeol sering kali merengek tak jelas hanya untuk mencari perhatian dari Baekhyunnie-nya. Meskipun tak jarang Kyungsoo mendapati Chanyeol terkadang berlaku aneh seolah itu bukan dirinya—duduk tenang dengan raut wajah berpikir.

Berlarinya waktu bukan berarti pula berlarinya rasa penasaran Kyungsoo dari benaknya. Terkadang ia masih saja mencuri pandang ke sudut kelas. Mendapati Kim Jongin yang tak lagi memandangi dirinya. Kyungsoo berpikir mungkin saja Jongin bosan dengan dirinya dan lebih memilih menikmati pemandangan di jendela kelasnya.

Mungkin ini terdengar gila, tapi Kyungsoo seakan merindukan tatapan menusuk yang mengirimkan sengatan mengerikan ke seluruh tubuhnya . Sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu di atap, semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Tak ada obrolan apalagi penjelasan tentang kejadian hari itu. Jongin meminta Kyungsoo pergi? Pergi ke mana atau pergi dari apa? Kyungsoo tak mengerti, namun ia juga tak tahu bagaimana meminta penjelasan akan hal itu.

Satu hal yang Kyungsoo mengerti, Kim Jongin menyimpan sesuatu yang mungkin berhubungan dengan dirinya. Dan Jongin bukanlah seorang siswa biasa seperti dirinya atau Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol. Kejadian beberapa hari lalu ketika ia mengejar Jongin ke atap dan ketika ia mendapati dirinya berdiri seorang diri saat ia membuka matanya cukup membuktikan sesuatu padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat mengemasi buku-bukunya ketika bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berdering. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati siluet Jongin yang beranjak meninggalkan kelas. Ia segera menggendong tasnya dan berlari menuju pintu sampai teriakan Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Kyungsoo! Mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Bola mata besarnya bergerak-gerak liar ketika otaknya tengah berputar mencari alasan.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar, kau pulanglah bersama Chanyeol,"

Kyungsoo segera berlari sebelum ia menerima protesan dari Baekhyun, ia yakin sahabatnya itu akan bertanya panjang lebar jika ia tak segera kabur.

Langkah kaki mungil Kyungsoo terhenti ketika ia mendapati punggung Jongin tak jauh di hadapannya. Dengan sedikit ragu ia memanggil nama Jongin dan kembali berlari mendekatinya. Detak jantung Kyungsoo meningkat ketika Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap dirinya. Ketika ia sampai di hadapan Jongin ia amengambil nafas panjang dan sedikit menstabilkan dirinya.

"Hai," sapa Kyungsoo kaku. Ia menatap mata Jongin dan merasakan sesuatu menjalar bersama darah yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya. Perasaan tak nyaman dan seperti menuntut, rasa bersalah?

Kyungsoo mengalihkan fokus matanya dan lebih memilih menatap ujung sepatunya. Ia semakin merasa canggung ketika Jongin tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Kau, akan pulang?" ujar Kyungsoo kembali. Jari-jari tangannya terlihat saling memilin di balik punggungnya.

Kyungsoo mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya ketika lagi-lagi tak mendapati respon apapun dari Jongin. Dengan sedikit ragu ia menatap wajah Jongin dan mendapati seringaian di sudut bibir tebal itu. Kelopak mata bulatnya berkedip seiring dengan dengusan mengejek dari mulut Jongin. Mata bulatnya kemudian melebar mendapati Jongin yang berbalik dan pergi begitu saja.

Kaki-kaki Kyungsoo mulai berlari dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan milik Jongin. Ia hanya terdiam dan terus melakukan hal itu hingga ia mendengar sebuah dengusan bosan bersamaan dengan langkah Jongin yang terhenti. Kyungsoo ikut menghentikan langkahnya, dengan sedikit keberanian ia menatap Jongin dan kemudian bertanya, "Kenapa berhenti?"

Jongin mendengus sebal, dan Kyungsoo berani bersumpah untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Jongin memutar bola matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Jongin akhirnya, suaranya benar-benar rendah.

"Eung, aku ingin meminta penjelasan padamu tapi, dari tadi kau tidak bicara jadi aku tak tahu bagaimana memulainya, lalu aku memutuskan untuk mengikutimu saja," jelas Kyungsoo tanpa berani menatap manik kelam milik Jongin. Ia masih bisa merasakan perasaan aneh menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya ketika ia berada dekat dengan Jongin. Namun sebisa mungkin ia mencoba untuk terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Manik mata Jongin begerak bosan, ia tahu ini konsekuensi atas tindakannya beberapa hari lalu, namun tetap saja, sebisa mungkin ia harus menghindar.

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, dan lupakan semua yang pernah kukatakan padamu," ujar Jongin dingin.

Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya membeku, perkataan Jongin seolah menyakitinya lebih dari apapun. Ia juga tak tahu mengapa, yang jelas ketika Jongin mulai pergi menjauh darinya hatinya seolah menjerit tak ingin ditinggalkan. Kyungsoo kembali bertanya pada dirinya. Apa yang Kim Jongin lakukan padanya?

"Jongin!" seru Kyungsoo akhirnya. Hatinya semakin berdenyut nyeri ketika Jongin seolah tak mendengarnya dan tetap melangkah menjauh darinya. Ia memutar otaknya untuk menemukan sesuatu yang membuat Jongin berhenti.

"Aku tak akan meminta penjelasan apapun," teriak Kyungsoo.

"Hanya jika kau menuruti satu permintaanku," lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, ia tak yakin dengan apa yang akan ia katakan. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Jadilah temanku," ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya dan seketika itu pula langkah Jongin terhenti.

"Jika kau tak melakukannya aku akan terus mengikutimu dan selalu meminta penjelasan darimu, aku tak peduli jika kau membunuhku sekalipun," ancam Kyungsoo. Ia mulai merasa menang ketika ia melihat Jongin berhenti dan berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Pandangan Kyungsoo terpaku pada punggung Jongin hingga ia sama sekali tak melihat senyum menyedihkan yang terlukis jelas di wajah Jongin. Manik hitam kelam itu seolah memerangkap kepedihan jauh di dalamnya, tersembunyi di balik keangkuhan. Kyungsoo bahkan tak menyadari ketika tangan kiri Jongin menyusup ke balik kerah kemejanya. Jari-jari kurus itu meraba sebuah lukisan tinta hitam berbentuk segitiga dengan lingkaran berpusar di tengahnya yang cukup besar yang membentang di dada atas dan bagian depan pundak kirinya. Kuku-kuku pendek milik Jongin mencengkram dan menggores lukisan di tubuhnya hingga menghasilkan lelehan darah yang samar seiring dengan kilatan amarah yang terpancar di bola matanya.

"Teman?" gumam Jongin tak jelas.

Ia kemudian berbisik, begitu lirih hingga mungkin tak sampai di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Bahkan lebih dari itu,"

Jongin sedikit menolehkan kepalanya dan melemparkan satu seringaian sebelum ia akhirnya melangkah pergi. Lagi-lagi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang berdiri seperti orang bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Kelopak mata Kyungsoo berkedip menatap punggung Jongin yang semakin menjauh. Ia tak mendengar penolakan ataupun persetujuan dari Jongin. Jongin hanya diam, dan bagi Kyungsoo, diam berarti sebuah persetujuan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Taraaa!

Ini dia part 2nya. Kkkkk~

Sorry buat update yang begitu lama TT_TT

Dan maaf jika tidak memuaskan

Makasih buat yang udah review di part 1, aku seneng banget bisa baca review dari chingudeul semua :')

Mianhae gak bisa balas review satu" TT_TT

Buat yang penasaran Kyungsoo diapain sama Jongin, dia itu dipelet sama Jongin #plak

Engak kok^^, masalahnya sedikit lebih kompleks daripada dipelet. kkk~

Tunggu aja jawabannya di part" berikutnya. muahahahaha~

Tebak-tebak dulu boleh kok XD

And, finally give me ur comment please…

Review kalian sangat membantu buat kelangsungan fic ini lho ^O^/

Gamsahamnida….^^

another'kyungie_


	3. Chapter 3

_Cryptic – The Third_

Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, and other cast.

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

This is yaoi, boyXboy, jadi kalo gak suka mending jangan baca ._.

Well, Happy reading…. :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini angin musim gugur masih bertiup, meskipun tak sekencang hari-hari sebelumnya. Kyungsoo masih tak tertarik dengan penjelasan songsaengnimnya, namun kali ini ia tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mencoret-coret notebooknya tak jelas. Visualnya tertuju tepat ke depan, bahkan dari jam pelajaran pertama. Jika berkedip bukan merupakan gerakan refleks yang dilakukan oleh tubuh, mungkin ia juga akan lupa untuk mengedipkan matanya. Oke, agak berlebihan memang, tapi begitulah adanya.

Bola mata jernih milik Kyungsoo tak hentinya membiaskan sebuah punggung yang sedikit membungkuk. Terkadang kelereng kelam itu melirik nakal pada surai hitam yang terkesan hangat. Seolah mengantisipasi jika sewaktu-waktu surai itu terganti oleh pandangan tajam yang menjerumuskan.

Kyungsoo mendesah entah kebarapa kalinya. Kim Jongin sama sekali tak menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Padahal menurut Kyungsoo, jika ia bisa terus berada di dekat Jongin mungkin menjadi dekat dengannya akan semakin mudah. Dan langkah pertama yang diambilnya dalam misi yang dinamainya 'menjadi teman dekat Kim Jongin' adalah datang lebih awal ke sekolah dan duduk di bangku pojok paling belakang. Bangku milik Jongin.

Ratusan bulir air keringat mungkin telah Kyungsoo keluarkan ketika ia memikirkan kembali tindakannya itu. Namun tekadnya sudah bulat, Kim Jongin bukanlah sosok yang biasa. Jadi Kyungsoo pikir cara menjadi lebih dekat dengannya harus dimulai dengan keberanian yang cukup besar. Bukannya tak ada reaksi apapun dari tindakannya pagi ini, Baekhyun bahkan hampir merobek seragamnya ketika mencoba menyeretnya kembali ke bangku biasanya. Namun sebuah 'baekhyunnie apa yang kau lakukan?' dan dilanjutkan dengan 'biarkan saja, mungkin Kyungsoo ingin mencari suasana baru dengan pindah tempat duduk' dari Park Chanyeol menyelamatkannya pagi ini. Dan ketika si empunya tempat duduk tiba di kelas lima menit sebelum bel tanda masuk berbunyi, yang dapat Kyungsoo lihat hanyalah dengusan nafas sebal dan pupil yang bergerak bosan, serta kursi di depannya yang terisi oleh punggung yang kini dipandangnya.

Puluhan kalimat telah tersusun di dalam benak Kyungsoo, namun tak ada satupun yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya. Semua kata-kata itu seakan tersangkut begitu saja di tenggorokannya. Jari-jarinya saling memilin, ia terus menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus berbicara atau tidak. Dan akhirnya dengan mengabaikan semua resiko yang sedari tadi membayang di pikirannya serta berhasil mengumpulkan pecahan keberaniannya yang tercecer sebuah kalimat sederhana meluncur lirih dari bibirnya.

"Hey, Jongin,"

"…."

"Kim Jongin,"

"….."

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya gugup. Tidak, ia tak boleh menyerah. Ia harus memegang teguh tentang modal keberanian dalam misinya.

"Kim Jongin aku memanggilmu," bisik Kyungsoo pelan.

Sebuah tolehan dari Jongin membuat dada Kyungsoo berdegup kencang. Ia menautkan jemarinya untuk menahan rasa takut dan mengerikan yang terasa hampir meledak dalam dirinya. Hey, setidaknya ia harus terbiasa dengan hal ini jika ia ingin misinya berhasil.

Kyungsoo kembali pada titik sadarnya, ia mencoba menatap Jongin yang terdiam dan seolah masih menunggu sesuatu darinya. Ia kembali memutar otaknya, apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang? Jemarinya semakin erat saja saling bertaut.

"Eung, itu…"

Bola mata Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah, ia harus cepat atau misi hari pertamanya akan gagal. Sekali lagi ia mendesah frustasi.

"Rumah kita searah tidak?"

"…."

"Nanti kita pulang bersama, bagaimana?"

"…."

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja ketika Jongin kembali menatap lurus ke depan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Baiklah, mungkin sekarang ia dapat menyimpulkan misi hari pertamanya gagal. Bagaimana mungkin ia menanyakan hal seperti itu, sementara ia tahu, Kim Jongin hanya perlu pergi ke atap dan _poof, _menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari kedua dalam misi Kyungsoo tak jauh berbeda dengan hari pertama. Kali ini ia mengikuti kemanapun Jongin pergi dan dengan bodohnya memejamkan matanya ketakutan ketika Jongin menatap tepat ke dalam manik matanya. Ia tahu, ia tak akan begitu saja terbiasa dengan aura mengerikan yang menusuk dirinya ketika ia berada di sekitar Jongin. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya, _well_, lagi-lagi ia sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

Di hari ketiga Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tak melakukan kontak apapun dengan Kim Jongin. Ia telah menyusun ulang misinya untuk terbiasa dulu dengan kehadiran Jongin di dekatnya. Menekan rasa takut berlebihan dan mengalihkan pikrannya sekuat tenaga dengan keinginannya untuk berteman dengan Jongin. Sebenarnya ia juga tak begitu mengerti mengapa ia melakukan hal sampai sejauh ini dengan seorang Kim Jongin. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya ingin.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk berdua dengan Kim Jongin di atap pada hari ke empat belas. Mereka memutuskan untuk membolos mata pelajaran terakhir—walaupun sebenarnya Jongin yang membolos dan Kyungsoo hanya mengikutinya—. Kyungsoo dapat melihat bagaimana kelopak mata Jongin berkedip lelah. Punggungnya bersandar di salah satu pot besar sementara kepalanya sedikit mendongak. Kyungsoo sendiri duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya di sebelah Jongin. Memandang pahatan Tuhan yang menurutnya begitu sempurna.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" suara dingin Jongin menjadi pemecah bagi keheningan. Kyungsoo yang menyadarinya dengan sigap menegakkan punggungnya dan mencoba mencerna kalimat yang Jongin utarakan padanya.

"Maksudmu?" Kyungsoo terdengar sedikit bergetar, ia kembali memilin jari-jarinya, ah bukan, ia mengepalkan telapak tangannya kali ini.

Jongin terlihat menarik nafas dalam sebelum kalimat keduanya terdengar, sedikit tersamar oleh riuh dedaunan yang saling menyapa bersama angin, "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Kelopak mata Kyungsoo berkedip beberapa kali lebih cepat sebelum ia mengatakan sebuah kalimat dalam satu tarikan nafas cepat.

"Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu, lebih dekat,"

Kyungsoo bersumpah jantungnya kini tengah berlari dan oksigen seakan enggan masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Ia melihat rambut Jongin yang menari tertiup angin, menyampaikan aroma kopi dan mint kembali masuk dalam penciumannya. Seketika nafasnya tercekat. Ia tak mau aroma ini kembali berubah menjadi harum tanah yang basah.

"Tidak Jongin, jangan pergi, aku—aku belum selesai," Ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya hingga ujung-ujung kukunya terasa begitu menusuk pada kulit terluarnya. "Maksudku, aku juga tidak tahu—ini mengerikan, melihatmu seolah membuatku tersiksa, tapi aku ingin berteman—tidak—maksudku lebih dekat,"

"…."

"Aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu," Sebuah kalimat terakhir yang meluncur dari mulut Kyungsoo mengantarkan satu senyuman menyedihkan dari bibir Jongin. Kedua kelereng kelam mereka bertemu dan Kyungsoo kembali merasakan friksi yang mengikatnya.

"Jangan,"

Lantunan lirih milik Jongin membuat logika Kyungsoo seolah tak lagi berjalan. Ia menatap bola mata Jongin dan dapat melihat jelas lubang yang menganga jauh di dalam sana. Kedua sudut bibir itu tak lagi tertarik keatas, hanya menggambarkan sebuah garis datar yang menyimpan berjuta kalimat di dalamnya. Kyungsoo menyadari itu, mungkin jika Jongin mau mengatakan sesuatu segalanya akan menjadi semakin mudah, atau sebaliknya. Entahlah. Kyungsoo tak peduli, yang ia tahu saat ini tanpa menghiraukan apapun ia membawa Jongin dalam dekapannya. Merasakan tubuh hangat itu hanya terdiam. Merasakan aroma mint dan kopi semakin menusuk dan seolah merusak sistem otaknya. Merasakan deru nafas dingin di pundaknya. Merasakan kepala yang perlahan menunduk dan seolah mengemis sandaran. Merasakan buliran kristal bening menuruni pipinya. Menjaga dekapannya tetap kuat. Memastikan tak ada yang menghilang. Dan hari itu memang tak ada yang menghilang. Jongin masih menunduk pasrah dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Kyungsoo sedikit melambat, kemudian kembali cepat, dan melambat. Ia memegang tali tas punggungnya dengan sangat erat. Semburat merah muda sedikit mewarnai pipi putihnya ketika pikirannya kembali tertuju pada kejadian sore kemarin. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa dengan sangat berani ia memeluk Jongin saat itu. Yang jelas jam di punggung tangannya sudah menunjukkan waktunya untuk berpikir di koridor kelas tak lagi banyak. Ia berlari dan degup jantungnya seolah tak mau bersahabat ketika ia sampai di kelas. Kim Jongin duduk di sana, di depan bangkunya—atau mantan bangku Jongin—fokus menatap keluar jendela.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggaman jari-jarinya pada tali tas punggungnya, dengan mencoba senormal mungkin ia berjalan menuju bangkunya. Mengabaikan debaran jantungnya yang seakan terus memukul-mukul dadanya. Ia sedikit melirik dari ekor matanya ketika melewati Jongin, dan dengan sangat pelan ia menarik kursinya dan duduk di sana. Ia memejamkan mata dan menghirup nafas dalam. Merutuki kebodohannya sendiri yang terlalu berlebihan. Memang apa yang dia harapkan? Jongin yang tersenyum lebar melihatnya datang ke kelas? Yang benar saja, menyadari Kyungsoo datang saja mungkin tidak.

Kyungsoo kembali pada dunianya ketika ia merasakan colekan di bahu kanannya. Ketika ia menoleh, ia mendapati Baekhyun yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa pindah ke tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa—" belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun telah memperingatkannya dengan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya. Memberi isyarat pada Kyungsoo untuk diam, atau paling tidak berbicara dengan lebih pelan.

"Ke mana kau akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Baekhyun setengah berbisik ketika ia mendapati songsaengnimnya telah duduk di kursi guru.

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia menemukan jawaban yang tepat.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan, jadi tak bisa pulang bersamamu, mianhae," balas Kyungsoo ikut berbisik. Ia mendapati Baekhyun memandang sangsi padanya, dan sebisa mungkin tak memasang tampang bodoh yang akan membuat sahabatnya curiga.

"Urusan apa? Kenapa tidak cerita?" balas Baekhyun masih mencoba menginterogasi Kyungsoo.

"Bukan masalah besar," jawab Kyungsoo seadanya.

"Kau yakin? Urusanmu sama sekali tak melibatkan Kim Jongin kan?"

Kyungsoo membeku. Ia tak tahu mengapa Baekhyun sangat ingin menjauhkannya dari Jongin. Tapi menyembunyikan misinya dari Baekhyun sepertinya memang satu-satunya pilihan yang paling tepat.

"Kyungsoo?" panggil Baekhyun lagi.

Ketika Kyungsoo masih memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan, sebuah seruan dari depan membuyarkan semua kata yang sedang ia susun.

"Byun Baekhyun! Lihat ke depan atau keluar dari kelas!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasn lega. Ia selamat kali ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu lagi senja di atap sekolah. Bersama dedaunan yang berbisik Kyungsoo menatap awan yang beriringan entah menuju ke mana. Pikirannya melayang. Semilir angin semakin menenggelamkannya. Menebak ke mana gumpalan putih itu akan berlabuh. Mungkin ke sisi dunia yang belum pernah ia lihat. Mungkin ke luar dari sisi batas dunia. Entahlah.

Langkah kaki yang terseret mengangkat Kyungsoo dari dasar imajinatifnya, namun tak cukup untuk membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya. Dan ketika suara gesekan karet dengan lantai itu semakin mendekat. Selanjutnya ia merasakan hangat di bahu kanannya. Aroma kopi dan mint menusuk penciumannya.

"Menggelikan,"

Sebuah suara berat yang terdengar entah bagaimana membuat Kyungsoo sedikit menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya ke atas. Namun egonya memaksanya untuk menyembunyikan satu senyum tipis yang terlalu kentara. Ekor matanya melirik ke kanan, memperhatikan bahu lain yang berhimpitan dengan miliknya. Sedikit lebih tinggi, mungkin tak sampai 3 centi.

Kesunyian menyapa hingga satu lagi suara menginterupsi keheningan, suara yang sewarna dengan yang sebelumnya. Berat, dan sedikit serak.

"Berlutut dengan terpaksa itu menyakitkan. Dan orang sepertimu membuatku melakukannya di hadapanmu. _Shit!_"

Kyungsoo merasakan aliran darahnya semakin cepat. Namun ia sedikit terkikik meskipun wajahnya masih menatap ke langit. Menghitung awan yang memudar.

"Aku tak memaksamu," satu suara dengan warna lain akhirnya menjawab.

"Tapi kau membuatku melakukannya,"

"…"

"Seharusnya tak seperti ini,"

"Aku tak mengerti dengan batas mana yang seharusnya terjadi dan mana yang tidak, terlalu memusingkan," Kyungsoo berkata di tengah kekehannya. Satu lagi perasaan aneh yang didapatnya kali ini. Debaran merepotkan di hatinya, terasa menghangat dan menyenangkan.

"Segalanya lebih sulit dari yang kau bayangkan,"

"Aku tak peduli. Semaunya akan menjadi tak mungkin jika aku memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Aku hanya akan diam di dalam kamarku seumur hidup jika aku memikirkan mana yang boleh kulakukan dan mana yang tidak. Kurasa mengabaikan semuanya dan melakukan apa yang ku mau akan terasa lebih menyenangkan,"

"…."

"Kau bilang kau sudah berlutut di depanku. Akui saja, kurasa hanya berteman denganku tak akan membuatmu lenyap dari dunia,"

"…."

"Jongin, punya teman, tak buruk juga kan?"

"…."

Satu hembusan angin akhirnya berhasil menggoda Kyungsoo untuk menatap Jongin. Ia mendapati sepasang mata itu mentap kosong pada langit yang menguning. Mata bulatnya sedikit melebar ketika dilihatnya satu sudut bibir Jongin tertarik ke atas. Ia yakin ini bukanlah sebuah seringaian. Sebuah senyuman dari dalam hati. Pertama kali dilihatnya dari seorang Kim Jongin. Kulit wajahnya yang terlihat keemasan ditimpa cahaya matahari senja dan mata yang berbinar menyedihkan membuatnya terlihat seolah menjadi pahatan Tuhan yang paling sempurna.

"Ya,"

"…."

"Mungkin memang tak begitu buruk."

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo telah terbiasa dengan semburat jingga di atap sekolah. Ia juga telah terbiasa dengan aroma kopi dan mint yang bahkan kini menjadi favoritnya. Ia juga telah terbiasa berakhir seorang diri ketika detik sebelumnya ia masih bersama dengan Jongin. Semuanya telah membuat Kyungsoo terbiasa, atau bahkan Kyungsoo tak menyadari ketika keterbiasaan itu telah berubah menjadi candu.

Ia telah candu dengan seringaian mengerikan yang terkadang berubah menjadi senyum menenangkan pada waktu yang tak terduga. Ia telah candu dengan sunyi yang mengisi di antara ia dan Jongin ketika memang tak ada yang dibicarakan ketika mereka tengah di atap sekolah. Ia telah candu dengan bahu yang menjadi sandarannya ketika ia tengah bosan. Ia bahkan candu dengan tangan besar yang sesekali membelai rambut hitamnya ketika ia tengah mengatakan hal-hal aneh berbarengan dengan gelak tawa merdu dari suara serak milik Jongin.

"Jongin-ah," ujar Kyungsoo di satu sore. Ia tengah berbaring dengan paha Jongin sebagai tumpuan kepalanya. Matanya terpejam menikmati angin sore yang membelai wajahnya sekaligus merasakan friksi dari jemari Jongin yang bermain-main dengan helai rambutnya. Tak jarang jari-jari panjang itu sedikit bermain di wajahnya. Menyentuh kelopak mata bulatnya dan membelai lembut pipi putihnya.

"Hmm?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo masih sambil memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangannya bermain memilin jemari tangan kiri Jongin yang berada di atas perutnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hanya ingin tahu saja,"

"…."

"Kau mau tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan?"

Jongin sedikit terkekeh sebelum ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, meski ia yakin Kyungsoo tak akan melihatnya mengingat kedua kelopak matanya yang masih terpejam.

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Jongin akhirnya.

Kyungsoo membuka satu matanya untuk melihat ekspresi Jongin.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan kembali menutup kedua kelopak matanya setelah mendapati anggukan dari Jongin. Semburat merah sedikit mewarnai pipinya ketika sekilas ia menatap mata Jongin yang menyelam jauh seolah menelusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya.

"Aku memikirkan tentang ketika pertama kali melihatmu. Saat itu aku ketakutan, rasanya melihatmu seperti neraka saja. Tapi entah bagaimana aku justru tertarik untuk mendekatimu. Melihatmu tak pernah berbicara banyak ataupun bermain dengan anak-anak yang lain membuatku semakin ingin tahu,"

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dan mengambil jeda, kelopak matanya masih tertutup. Meresapi setiap sentuhan Jongin di rambutnya.

"Setelah itu aku mulai berani mengikutimu, pertama kali aku mengikutimu ke atap, pertama kali pula aku menyadari kau lenyap begitu saja. Aku berbohong jika aku tak ingin tahu ke mana dan bagaimana kau bisa hilang begitu saja dan muncul kembali setiap pagi di kelas seperti biasanya. Kupikir saat itu kau adalah manusia planet atau makhluk aneh lainnya. Tapi lama-kelamaan aku tak begitu mempedulikan hal itu. Ketertarikanku untuk lebih dekat denganmu rasanya lebih kuat dibandingkan rasa penasaran manapun,"

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan belaian Jongin pada rambutnya berhenti sejenak, kemudian berlanjut kembali. Yang tak ia tahu, Jongin tengah tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana dirinya bercerita dengan mata yang tertutup. Yang tak ia tahu, debaran di dada Jongin meningkat dan darah mengalir deras menuju wajah tampannya. Yang tak ia tahu, manik mata kelam Jongin kini tengah menatapnya sendu.

"Selanjutnya, aku mulai berani muncul di depanmu. Mengabaikan gemetar di tubuhku dan rasa mencekam yang seolah mencekikku ketika aku berada di dekatmu. Aku tak tahu, tapi setiap melihatmu rasanya begitu sesak. Aku, seperti orang yang telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Aku—rasanya—rasanya sakit. Aku bahkan menangis. Kau ingat?"

"Hmm," jawab Jongin seadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana denganmu Jongin, tapi ketika pertama kali kau membuka dirimu untukku. Rasanya beban di tubuhku menjadi ringan, rasanya detak jantungku menjadi menyenangkan, hangat,"

Jongin tersenyum, jemarinya beralih membelai pipi Kyungsoo. Meskipun setiap detak jantungnya terasa begitu menusuk ulu hatinya, dan sebuah kabut mulai mengaburkan pandangan matanya, ia masih dapat merasakan hangat kulit Kyungsoo menyalurkan sebuah rasa tersendiri yang hanya dapat didapatnya dari namja yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Jongin, sepertinya aku—"

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati senyuman lembut Jongin menyambutnya. Satu tangannya menahan tangan Jongin yang telah membelai lembut pipinya. Ia menelan ludahnya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jongin, aku—sepertinya—aku jatuh cint—"

Dan kalimat Kyungsoo tidak pernah terselesaikan. Seketika bibir Jongin menyapa lembut bibirnya. Memberikan lumatan ringan yang mengirimkan getaran halus ke usus-usus di perutnya. Membuat Kyungsoo tak dapat melakukan apapun kecuali memejamkan kembali matanya. Bibir Jongin begitu manis, hingga Kyungsoo tak yakin ia dapat berhenti menikmati candu yang semakin mengikatnya pada sosok di hadapannya.

Dan di senja itu, dedaunan kembali berbisik. Menjadi saksi ciuman manis yang diwarnai lelehan kristal bening di pipi seorang pemuda berkulit tan. Menyaksikan ciuman pertama mereka, atau mungkin yang kedua, atau yang ketiga. Entahlah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel tanda selesainya waktu istirahat berdering nyaring di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Kyungsoo baru saja akan meninggalkan perpustakaan ketika samar-samar didengarnya suara dalam milik seorang Park Chanyeol di salah satu lorong di antara rak buku. Ia hendak mengabaikannya ketika satu kata dari Chanyeol cukup kuat untuk menahannya di sana.

"Ku rasa kau sudah cukup mengerti Jongin,"

Ia menjinjitkan kakinya untuk mengintip lorong di sebelahnya di antara celah buku-buku yang berjajar. Pupilnya sedikit melebar mendapati Jongin yang bersandar di rak buku dengan wajah tertunduk dengan kedua tangannya berada di dalam saku celananya. Sementara di hadapannya Chanyeol tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan, iba?

"Kau tahu mereka tak akan diam saja,"

Kyungsoo sama sekali tak mengerti. Chanyeol dan Jongin? Ia bahkan sangat jarang melihat mereka berdua berbicara satu sama lain. Dan kali ini mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang Kyungsoo sama sekali tak mengerti. Yang ia tahu hanya Chanyeol yang berbicara, sementara sedari tadi ia tak mendengar suara Jongin sedikitpun.

Ketika semakin banyak kata yang tak dapat ia mengerti, Kyungsoo memutuskan mungkin itu bukan urusannya. Ia melangkah menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Baekhyun yang baru saja akan masuk.

Nafas Baekhyun terlihat sangat pendek-pendek, seolah ia baru saja berlari dengan jarak yang begitu jauh. Wajahnya memucat sedangkan mata sipitnya terlihat panik. Bibirnya masih menggapai oksigen sebanyak mungkin yang ia bisa. Keringat juga meluncur dari pelipisnya, membuat rambut cokelatnya sedikit basah.

"Kyungsoo," ujarnya.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap sahabatnya heran. Jarang sekali ia menemukan Baekhyun dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Kau melihat Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ia di dalam, sepertinya sedang berbicara hal penting bersama Jongin,"

Manik karamel milik Baekhyun melirik sekilas ke dalam perpustakaan. Selanjutnya ia begitu saja menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Membawa Kyungsoo berlari bersamanya.

Kyungsoo hanya menurut saja, ia seolah mengerti ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya itu. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun membawanya hingga mereka sampai di kelas. Dengan sembarangan Baekhyun mendorong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo duduk di bangkunya. Sementara ia berdiri dengan kedua tangan di atas meja, menyangga berat tubuhnya.

"Sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Kim Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba, suaranya tegas.

"A—apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah Kyung! Aku tahu kau dekat dengannya,"

"Aku hanya—"

"Dengar. Apapun alasanmu, jauhi dia okay?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu. Dia bukan orang yang jahat Baekkie," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tidak! Kyung, kumohon. Dengarkan aku dan jangan membantah. Jauhi dia, kumohon," suara Baekhyun kali ini melirih, pandangan matanyapun meneduh. Seolah-olah ia siap jika sekarang harus berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo dan memohon agar ia menjauhi Jongin. Membuat Kyungsoo tak mampu lagi membantahnya namun juga tak sanggup untuk mengiyakan permintaannya. Dan ketika Kyungsoo masih berpikir, suara gaduh di depan kelas membuatnya berpaling.

Songsaengnimnya datang bersama seorang sosok asing yang mengenakan seragam sama seperti dirinya. Sosok yang begitu cantik dan terlihat rapuh, meskipun Kyungsoo yakin seratus persen jika ia adalah namja. Ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya kembali menatap Baekhyun ia bersumpah ia melihat wajah Baekhyun bahkan lebih pucat dari pada sebelumnya. Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar dan dengan gontai ia berjalan kembali dan duduk di bangkunya. Baekhyun bahkan masih saja menatap sosok asing itu dan sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Alis matanya berkerut seolah hal yang sangat menakutkan tengah menghampiri dirinya.

Kyungsoo kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan pintu kelas kembali terbuka, menampakkan sosok Chanyeol dan Jongin yang berjalan beriringan. Ia seolah merasakan de javu ketika mendapati ekspresi Chanyeol dan Jongin ketika melihat seorang namja asing di depan kelas mereka. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun, hanya saja beberapa detik kemudian Jongin kembali dengan ekspresi datarnya meski Kyungsoo dapat melihat percik kepasrahan di bola mata Jongin. Sedangkan Chanyeol, masih dengan raut berpikir hingga ia terduduk di kursinya.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tak mengerti dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Jongin. Ia juga tak yakin dengan raut wajah Jongin saat ini karena yang dapat ia lihat hanya punggung lebar di hadapannya. Sementara Baekhyun masih bertahan dengan kerutan di keningnya, hanya saja ia menunduk sekarang. Dan Chanyeol menumpukan kedua sikunya di meja dan memijat pelipisnya dengan kedua mata yang tertutup rapat. Sedangkan sosok cantik di depan kelas saat ini tengah tersenyum manis, terkesan lugu, ia seolah menyukai bagaimana kelas menjadi semakin gaduh ketika semakin banyak anak yang melihatnya.

"Baiklah, diam semuanya!" ujar sang songsaengnim di depan kelas. Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikn dengan diam, entah bagaimana ia merasa seolah namja cantik itu beberapa kali menatapnya dalam.

Suasana kelas mulai tenang ketika songsaengnim melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, kita punya teman baru di sini, tenanglah dan biarkan ia memperkenalkan dirinya,"

Sosok mungil itu mengambil satu langkah ke depan dan tersenyum begitu manis sebelum suara merdunya terdengar.

"Anyyeonghaseyo, salam kenal semuanya. Aku berasal dari Beijing jadi maaf jika bahasa koreaku tak begitu lancar. Namaku Xi Luhan, mohon bimbingannya,"

Dan satu lagi senyuman manis terlukis di wajah tanpa cacat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Anyyeonhaseyoo…

Akhirnya aku bisa balik lagi bawa chapter tiga.

Entah masih ada yang nunggu apa enggak karena terlalu lama update.

Mianhae, tugas kuliah author ngajak ribut nih =3=

Udah gitu sempet galau juga gara" mau nonton mubank tapi gak jadi gara" ada yang bilang ada exo di mcountdown.

Pokoknya pengerjaan chapter tiga ini perjuangannya panjang banget deh

Well, ada yang nyadar gak? Chapter ini lebih panjang dari dua chapter sebelumnya loh XD

Dan jeng…jeng… aku masukin Lu Han :D Semoga pada suka yaa^^

Terakhir, mianhae kalo banyak typo, karena aku sama sekali gak edit lagi stelah selesai ketik –'

Dan jeongmal gamsahamnida buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya..

ILYSM chingudeul …XD

Finally, give me ur review pleaseee :)

Gamsahamnida….^^

another'kyungie_


	4. Chapter 4

_Cryptic – The Fourth_

Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, and other cast.

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

This is yaoi, boyXboy, jadi kalo gak suka mending jangan baca ._.

Well, Happy reading… :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_"Menurutmu, menjadi biasa rasanya akan seperti apa?"_**

**_"Mungkin segalanya akan lebih mudah,"_**

**_"Kau yakin?"_**

**_"Aku, juga tidak tahu,"_**

**_"Tapi bukankah kita akan kehilangan segalanya?"_**

**_"Ya,"_**

**_"Apapun itu, kurasa akan lebih menyenangkan dari pada sekarang,"_**

**_"Apa yang kau—,"_**

**_"Aku, ingin tahu,"_**

**_"Tak akan semudah itu hyung,"_**

**_"Aku tahu,"_**

**_"Berhentilah berpikir seperti itu,"_**

**_"Kau ikut denganku kan?"_**

**_"…"_**

**_"Kai?"_**

**_"Ne,"_**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, dia dari Beijing, aku baru tahu ada namja secantik itu,"

"Tubuhnya mungil, seperti Byun Baekhyun, benar-benar menggemaskan,"

"Matanya bulat sekali,"

"Melihatnya membuatku ingin memeluknya, apa dia sudah punya pacar?"

Luhan tersenyum tipis ketika gendang telinganya menangkap beberapa desisan tentang dirinya. Ia sebisa mungkin mengabaikan ocehan-ocehan itu dan melanjutkan langkah tegaknya di lorong kelas. Dagu lancipnya terangkat, bola mata cokelat keemasannya bergerak-gerak liar menampilkan kesan _excited_ pada setiap objek yang dipandangnya. Bibir tipisnya sesekali melengkung manis bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang merunduk ketika beberapa anak melemparkan senyum sapa padanya.

Ia terus melangkah hingga mata bulatnya menangkap dua sosok yang dilihatnya sekilas di kelas tadi. Sebelum berlari menghampiri dua sosok itu, ia berhenti sejenak dan melambaikan tangannya, membuat dua sosok yang ditujunya menoleh dan menyadari kehadirannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo,"

Luhan sedikit membungkukkan badannya dibarengi dengan senyum lebar yang terlukis di wajah cantiknya. Dua sosok itu—Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo—membalas dengan membungkukkan badan mereka. Senyum tipis terpatri jelas di wajah Kyungsoo, sementara Baekhyun hanya menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya sekilas setelah itu bola matanya terlihat berfokus pada beberapa anak yang berlalu lalang.

"Bukankah kalian sekelas denganku?" suara Luhan terdengar begitu unik ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat dalam bahasa Korea. Dialek khas China masih sesekali terselip di dalamnya yang justru membuat sosok Luhan terkesan semakin menggemaskan.

"Ne, apa kau membutuhkan bantuan?" tanya Kyungsoo cepat.

"Eum!" jawab Luhan sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bisakah Kyungsoo-ssi mengantarku berkeliling sekolah?" lanjutnya, bola matanya memendar penuh harap.

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum ia mulai manjawab ajakan Luhan.

"Kau tahu namaku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Luhan terlihat sedikit salah tingkah sebelum ia kembali tersenyum,"Aku melihat _name tag_mu."

"Aah. Kurasa aku bis—"

"Kyungie harus membantuku mengerjakan tugas, mungkin kau bisa meminta bantuan yang lain. M-mianhae Luhan-ssi,"

Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya menjauh setelah berhasil memotong kalimatnya. Sementara itu Luhan hanya memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti, kelopak matanya berkedip lucu memandangi punggung Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh. Ah, jangan lupakan satu sudut bibirnya yang tertarik beberapa saat setelahnya.

Kontak matanya dengan punggung Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terputus ketika ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Ia melirik sekilas dan membalikkan tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar dengan kepala yang sedikit mendongak menatap sosok di hadapannya.

"Yeollie!" serunya.

Mata bulatnya kembali melirik pada sosok di belakang seseorang yang dipanggilnya Yeollie. Sosok yang kini menatap malas pada beberapa anak di lapangan dengan kedua tangannya yang tersimpan di saku celana seragam. Manik cokelat keemasan itu kembali berbinar dan senyumanya terlihat semakin melebar di wajah cantiknya.

"Ah, Kai!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah bukankan kita sama sekali tak punya tugas?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Baekhyun yang masih berjalan dengan menarik tangannya, meskipun ia tak mengerti mengapa sahabatnya itu berbohong pada teman baru mereka ia tetap menurut.

Dua namja mungil itu terus berjalan hingga sampai di depan kelas mereka. Perlahan, Baekhyun membiarkan lengan Kyungsoo lepas dari genggamannya. Ia kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dan memejamkan matanya, mengatur tarikan nafasnya yang terlihat sedikit memburu. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo hanya terdiam menunggu sebuah penjelasan.

Baekhyun membuka kelopak matanya dan mendapati Kyungsoo menatapnya penuh tanya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya seolah berpikir, sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya—kebiasaan ketika ia tengah cemas.

"Kyungsoo," ia menarik nafasnya dalam, "hanya, sementara ini menjauh dari anak baru itu, okay?" Baekhyun tahu ia tak memiliki alasan kuat untuk melarang Kyungsoo, hanya saja ia tak tahu apalagi yang harus ia katakan saat ini.

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya, ia benar-benar tak mengerti. Pertama Kim Jongin dan sekarang Xi Luhan? Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang diketahui Baekhyun dan tidak diketahuinya dan melihat apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun padanya, ia sangat yakin Baekhyun tak ingin memberitahunya. Mata bulatnya bergerak liar, tak lagi fokus pada Baekhyun yang mentapnya penuh harap. Bertanya pada Baekhyun tak akan memberikan jawaban apapun, ia harus menemukannya sendiri. Hal yang melibatkan Kim Jongin dan Xi Luhan. Hal yang tak diketahuinya.

"Okay," Kyungsoo memberikan jawaban singkat yang membuahkan pandangan terkejut dari Baekhyun. Tentu saja, ia tak menyangka Kyungsoo akan begitu saja menyetujui permintaannya. Tapi untunglah, ia benar-benar tak bisa berpikir apa yang harus ia katakan jika Kyungsoo meminta alasan darinya.

"Gomawo," ujar Baekhyun sembari memeluk sahabatnya. Setidaknya ia dapat bernafas lega saat ini, sementara Kyungsoo masih mencoba menebak-nebak segala kemungkinan yang muncul di benaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kai tersenyum kecil merasakan getaran di tempatnya berpijak, bibirnya melengkung membentuk bulan sabit sempurna ketika obsidiannya menemukan sosok mungil dalam objek pandangnya. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menghampiri sosok itu, sedikit aneh merasakan engselnya yang cukup jarang ia gunakan. Setelah merasa cukup dekat, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Satu-dua getaran kembali ia rasakan sebelum sosok di hadapannya menoleh dan mulai menyadari kehadirannya._

_"Kai!"_

_Merasa dipanggil, Kai justru memalingkan pandangannya dan bersikap seolah tak peduli. Meskipun begitu, ekor matanya masih terlalu ketara sesekali mencuri pandang pada senyuman lebar yang selalu ia rindukan. Setelah bosan berpura-pura ia kembali menatap sosok itu dan mendapati sebuah pout lucu pada bibir yang selalu menggodanya. Ia kemudian melepaskan senyum lebarnya dan merentangkan kedua lengannya, seolah hendak menerima apa saja yang akan dilakukan sosok di hadapannya padanya._

_Sebuah pelukan hangat mendarat di dadanya, ia kembali tersenyum dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada tubuh mungil yang kini berada di dekapannya. Salah satu tangannya yang bebas mengusap lembut surai cokelat favoritnya, membuat aroma vanilla yang benar-benar khas semakin menusuk penciumannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan sesekali mengecup singkat surai cokelat itu, mencoba menghirup lebih dalam harum yang begitu disukainya._

_"Kalau kau terus berlari seperti itu hanya untuk memelukku, jangan salahkan aku jika nanti seluruh tanah di bumi ini hancur okay?" ujarnya sembari terkekeh pelan. Ia dapat mendengar gelak tawa merdu yang teredam oleh bahunya._

_Kai melepaskan dekapannya perlahan, ia kemudian membingkai wajah mungil di hadapannya dan menatap dalam dua bola mata bulat yang berbinar itu. Darahnya berdesir cepat dan hatinya seolah bergejolak menatap senyuman lebar yang begitu indah—menurutnya. Kedua ibu jarinya mengusap lembut pipi yang sedikit chubby itu. Setelah memberikan senyuman singkat, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menawan bibir yang sedari tadi menggodanya. Merasakan madu yang begitu candu. Senyuman tak jarang menyelingi pagutan manis itu. Oksigen adalah satu-satunya alasan yang memaksa mereka untuk menjauh dan Kai memberikan satu lumatan singkat dan sebuah kecupan manis di pipi kanan sosok yang benar-benar membuatnya lupa diri. _

_"Mau berjalan-jalan denganku?" tanya Kai dengan raut wajah seorang pria yang hendak mengajak kencan kekasihnya._

_Sosok itu tersenyum sekilas sebelum menjawab, "Dengan senang hati."_

_Detik berikutnya, Kai membawa jemari mungil itu dalam genggaman tangannya dan matahari pagi menemani mereka berdua menyusuri jalan setapak._

_._

_._

_._

_"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sebelum aku datang?" tanya Kai, pandanganya terfokus pada jalan dan sesekali menoleh lembut pada sosok di sampingnya._

_"Tak ada, hanya bosan," jawab sosok itu seadanya, ia sedikit mengayunkan lengannya yang terpaut dengan milik Kai._

_"Kau menggetarkan bumi saat bosan?" ujar Kai menggoda._

_"Aniya! Aku hanya—, aish! Kau menyebalkan!"_

_Kai terkekeh, ia benar-benar senang menggoda sosok di sampingnya. Karena saat itu, ia akan melihat bola mata yang gelisah mencari alasan dan semburat merah muda yang begitu cantik di pipi putih itu. _

_"Ya! Berhenti tertawa!"_

_"Arasseo, arasseo," ujar Kai masih dengan kekehan samar._

_"Jadi mengapa kau bosan?" lanjut Kai._

_Keheningan menyelimuti mereka sejenak sebelum akhirnya suara merdu itu kembali menjawab._

_"Mereka belum mengijinkanku melakukan apapun jadi, yeah, kau tahu," ia menarik nafas sejenak, "aku hanya menunggu kalian kembali, beruntung Chanyeol tidak membakarku hidup-hidup karena aku selalu meminta Baekhyunnie menemuiku jika ia selesai lebih awal,"_

_Kai tersenyum kecut, ia kemudian mengacak surai cokelat itu dengan tangannya yang bebas._

_"Aku yakin Chanyeol hyung tak akan berani membakarmu karena Baekhyun hyung akan membunuhnya lebih dulu jika ia mencoba melakukannya,"_

_Sosok itu tertawa renyah mendengar perkataan Kai, membuat getaran di dada Kai semakin menguat._

_"Aku bahkan sering berpikir, mungkin Baekhyun hyung lebih mencintaimu daripada Chanyeol hyung, kau tahu ia benar-benar sensitif pada segala hal tentang dirimu,"_

_"Mungkin, hey, mungkin aku juga mencintainya,"_

_Kai melebarkan matanya, ia refleks mempererat genggaman tangannya._

_"Ya! Apa kau bilang?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Hyung! Ayolah!"_

_"Apa yang kau bicarakan Kai?"_

_"Kau tidak serius mencintai Baekhyun hyung kan?"_

_"Hmm,"_

_"Hyung!"_

_Sosok itu tertawa dengan begitu kencang sementara Kai hanya menatapnya dengan raut wajah tegang._

_"Kau harus melihat wajahmu Kai! Omona!" ujarnya masih di sela tawa._

_Kai masih memasang wajah serius hingga membuat sosok itu menghentikan tawanya dan menatap wajahnya._

_"Arasseo~ Hyung hanya bercanda okay?" ujarnya._

_"Aku tak suka!" jawab Kai ketus._

_"Ya! Kai ayolah! Ini hanya bercanda!"_

_"Tetap saja!"_

_"Aish! Arasseo, arasseo!"_

_Kai sedikit memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum penuh arti sebelum kembali memasang wajah datarnya._

_"Lihat aku!" ujar sosok itu._

_Setelah yakin ia memasang wajah datar, Kai menoleh dan menatap tajam sosok yang lebih pendek darinya itu._

_"Aku hanya mencintaimu okay?"_

_"…."_

_"Aku hanya mencintai Kai."_

_Sosok itu menjinjitkan kakinya dan memberi kecupan singkat di pipi Kai. Ia kemudian menunduk, semburat merah muda jelas terlukis di pipinya. Sementara itu Kai hanya tersenyum menatap sosok manis di hadapannya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gudang di ujung lorong itu terkunci rapat, satu-satunya lampu yang berpendar membuat suasana remang tergambar jelas di sana. Tiga orang namja tengah berdiri di dalam ruangan itu, salah satu dari mereka bersender di dinding dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya, sementara dua namja lain tengah berdiri berhadapan. Salah satu dari kedua namja yang berhadapan itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat di sisi tubuhnya, sementara namja yang lain memberikan pandangan tak mengerti, kelopak matanya berkedip polos sementara kedua lengannya terikat di balik tubuhnya.

"Hey, ayolah. Kupikir kalian merindukanku?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada bercanda, senyuman manis melengkung di bibir tipisnya.

Ia kemudian menatap Jongin yang berdiri di hadapannya dan seketika memejamkan matanya erat ketika menyadari Jongin mengangakat kepalan tangannya dan bersiap meninjunya. Setelah tak merasakan apapun setelah beberapa saat, Luhan kembali membuka matanya dan mendapati Chanyeol yang sekarang berdiri di antara Jongin dengan dirinya. Ia kemudian menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Chanyeollie, bisakah kau buka ikatanku? Aku tak akan melakukan apapun. Jika dengan ini kau mencoba menahanku kau tahu tak akan ada gunanya kan?" lanjut Luhan.

Chanyeol masih mencoba menenangkan Jongin ketika ia melihat sebuah paku besi yang semula berada di ujung sepatunya perlahan terangkat hingga berada di samping wajahnya. Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Luhan dengan wajah yang begitu serius menatapnya, dan ketika senyuman manis kembali terlukis di wajah tanpa cacat milik Luhan dentingan antara paku yang terbentur dengan lantai terdengar nyaring dalam ruangan yang sunyi itu.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Kami tak bermaksud menahanmu Luhan hyung, hanya saja jika kau hilang kendali setidaknya apa yang akan kau lakukan tak akan berdampak sebesar jika tanganmu bebas."

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya sebelum menjawab, "Kau tahu aku tak mudah kehilangan kendali, kurasa Kai lebih bermasalah dengan hal itu,"

"Tak ada Kai di sini," desis Jongin.

"Ah! Kau benar! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa. Mianhae Jonginnie," ujar Luhan sembari tersenyum, membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya.

Jongin terlihat berpikir sebentar dan menghela nafasnya setelah memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hyung?" ujarnya mulai melunak.

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya sebelum menjawab, "Kalian benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku merindukan kalian tapi kurasa kalian tak menyukaiku di sini. Sebelum ini aku juga bertemu dengan Baekhyunnie dan sepertinya dia menghindariku,uugh, padahal aku benar-benar ingin memelukanya, dia terlihat semakin menggemaskan!"

Jongin kembali menghela nafasnya, ia tahu ia tak boleh hilang kendali sekarang.

"Luhan hyung, kau tahu apa yang kumaksud."

Luhan menatap Jongin sekilas dan mendapati kilat tajam dalam matanya.

"Well, baiklah. Kau tahu," ia mengambil jeda sejenak, "untuk mengingatkanmu Jonginnie,"

"Ah, satu lagi," lanjut Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Langit senja menemani langkah Kyungsoo menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul. Ia memutuskan berjalan kaki untuk pulang hari ini setelah mendengar berkali-kali permintaan maaf dari Baekhyun karena tak bisa pulang bersama. Sahabatnya itu harus menerima hukuman kelas tambahan dari songsaengnimnya karena terlalu sering meninggalkan tugas menjaga perpustakaan.

Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini, Luhan, murid baru dari Beijing dan permintaan Baekhyun untuk menjauh darinya dan Jongin. Ia pikir, mungkin dengan menikmati pemandangan sisi-sisi jalan bisa membantunya berpikir lebih jernih. Berbagai dugaan tentang apa yang disembunyikan Baekhyun darinya bagaikan kepingan puzzle yang tercecer di kepalanya. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menyatukannya, bahkan dua keeping puzzlepun tak dapat ia selesaikan. Pikiran untuk mengabaikannya sempat membayang di benaknya. Hanya saja, menjauh dari Luhan mungkin mudah karena ia memang sama sekali belum dekat dengannya. Tapi menjauh dari Jongin, ia rasa akan sulit. Atau mungkin tidak bisa.

Ada sesuatu dalam diri Jongin yang membuatnya selalu ingin mendekat bahkan ketika dulu ia ingin menjauh darinya. Sebuah perasaan selalu ingin bertemu dan selalu ingin menggenggamnya karena Kyungsoo merasa sedikit saja ia melepaskan Jongin maka ia akan dengan mudah kehilangannya. Dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan jika tanpa Jongin. Mereka berdua bukanlah apapun, bahkan Jongin tak menjawab ketika Kyungsoo memintanya untuk menjadi teman. Tapi Kyungsoo tahu, mereka telah lama melampaui batas pertemanan. Jongin telah menjadi candu baginya dan ia tak dapat membayangkan betapa sakitnya jika Jongin menjauh dan kemudian meninggalkannya. Ia tak ingin ditinggalkan.

Kyungsoo terlalu dalam tenggelam dalam pikirannya hingga ia tak menyadari ia mulai memasuki gang kecil yang tak cukup terang. Ia kembali tersadar ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Kakinya terasa seperti batu dan tak dapat melangkah, ia hanya berdiri mematung dan berikutnya pupilnya melebar ketika ia mendapati tetesan air dari atap gedung melayang di hadapannya. Ia tak lagi mendengar suara bising dari jalan raya di ujung gang, seekor kucing di pinggir gang bahkan mematung dalam posisi dimana seharusnya ia berjalan. Ia merasakan dunia di sekitarnya seolah berada dalam keadaan 'pause'.

Yang ia dapat dengar hanyalah detak jantungnya. Kemudian muncul suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Dengan keterbatasan bergeraknya, ia dapat melihat dua orang namja berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Mereka berdua berdiri di hadapannya dan Kyungsoo bersumpah ia seolah berada di bulan Desember saat ini. Tubuhnya seolah membeku. Tetes air yang berada di depannya bahkan perlahan mengeras dan kemudian pecah.

Namja tinggi berambut hitam yang berdiri tak jauh darinya menatapnya dan tersenyum remeh. Sementara itu namja _chubby_ yang berdiri lebih dekat dengannya tersenyum manis padanya. Ia bahkan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menatap lebih dekat pada wajah Kyungsoo. Namja _chubby_ itu melambaikan tangannya.

"Annyeong! Tunggu! Namamu," namja _chubby_ itu terlihat berpikir, "Ah, aku ingat!"

"Annyeong Kyungsoo-yah! Bogoshippo!" lanjutnya dengan senyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap Luhan tajam, ia benar-benar tak ingin hal yang lebih buruk terjadi.

"Kurasa _baozi_—maksudku Xiumin dan Zitao berada di suatu tempat saat ini," ujar Luhan ringan.

Jongin dan Chanyeol membelalakkan mata mereka.

"Mereka datang bersamamu?" tanya Chanyeol cepat.

"Uhum," angguk Luhan, "Sebenarnya aku ingin membawa Sehunnie, kau tahu Zitao lebih merepotkan, tapi _duizhang_ tak mengizinkannya. Jadi apa boleh buat."

"Bisa kalian lepas ikatanku sekarang? Aku tak mau Sehunnie melihat luka bekas ikatan di pergelangan tanganku," lanjut Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Annyeonghaseyo…  
Loooooooooooonnnngggggg time no see(?) chingudeul.  
Sebenernya nggak yakin masih ada yang nungguin ini ff apa enggak TT_TT  
Aku terlalu asik baca ff sampe lupa caranya nulis #plak  
Mianhae.. TT_TT  
Maaf kalo chapter 4 ini rada maksa nulisnya, aku baru berusaha nulis lagi setelah sekian lama TT_TT dan seperti biasa, no edit jadi mungkin banyak typo ._.  
Well, di chapter 4 ini banyak banget yang terbuka XDXD  
Jadi pasti chingudeul udah bisa nebak-nebak dong yaa :DD  
Buat yang udah baca, gamsahamnida and give me ur review phweasee XD  
Review itu bener" penyemangat loh buat seorang author XD

Aku mau tanya dong, ada yang BaekYeol shipper?  
Aku lagi suka banget sama BaekYeol XDXD  
Let's spread BaekYeol love! #kibarbanner

Finally, see ya on chapter 5 chingudeul :)

Gamsahamnida…^^

.

.

P.S: chapter ini dipost sekitar jam setengah 4 pagi ._.  
jadi selamat sahur untuk yg berpuasa #lol XD

.

.

.

.

.

another'kyungie_


End file.
